enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
This page is about the first season (26 episodes) of Enterprising Engines. Episodes # Lift Bridge: The Fat Controller has many plans for the upcoming year, and a lift bridge is currently being constructed for The Little Western Extension, but naturally, accidents happen. # Swagger and Swerves: Daisy the Diesel Rail-Car is feeling too conceited for her own good, and the engines in the yard begin to view her as a nuisance. She receives her comeuppance, however, when she crashes headlong into a turntable! # Splatter: Splatter and Dodge have arrived for a trial on Sodor, and Splatter is working as a station pilot at Knapford. Thomas and Gordon go back to their old days to devise a plan to pay the "roustabout" out! # Dodge: Dodge fails to listen while working on Thomas' Branch Line and it comes back to bite him in the buffers when he crashes into some tools- and a water tower! # Stepney Makes an Entrance: Stepney the Bluebell Engine's visit to Sodor is coming to a close, but he longs for one last run. Unfortunately, he winds up falling through a Works Shed onto The Arlesdale Railway! # Life Boats: Edward is sent to work at the Harbour and helps out with the rescue of two stranded boats out at sea! # The Old Warrior: Bertram may be a nuisance to the others on the Skarloey Railway, but when he saves the life of kind Toby the Tram Engine, he is seen in a more positive light! # Redemption: Derek has spent a long time at the works, and is worried that he'll be sent back to the mainland due to his faulty cooling system. However, when Diesel 199 returns to Sodor with a slow goods and breaks down, it's up to Derek to haul the train to Tidmouth! # Bon Voyage: Percy is annoyed with Duck for his sea-faring thoughts, and teases him when he reverses bunker-first into Goliath, a menacing barge! When the barge is damaged and sinks in the harbor, Duck developes a deep reverence for him. # Bulldozer: Mavis is thrilled to take a train of stone to Knapford, but becomes fiesty and crashes into a rock-slide. Her driver comments that even though she has a cow-catcher, she cannot push stones away like a "bulldozer", but she is not amused. # Search Party: The Small Controller alerts Mike of a missing sheep lost on the line, so he is sent on a search party to find the lost animal, but without a working headlamp, has trouble finding his way through the night. # Feeling Lucky?: The Fat Controller has leased Arry and Bert via a "joint ownership" contract. The two diesels run amok in Vicarstown, but work wonders until Bert damages the new transfer table. # Improvisation: Henry has another accident while taking the Flying Kipper, and must improvise to save the day. # Rising to the Occasion: Trouble occurs on the Little Western when Donald and Frank experience a collision, and Duck and Oliver have to make due on their own. # Snow Blind: Arthur and Wilbert work together to prepare supplies for the Little Western Extension Project during the winter, but shady occurences and untold motives leaves Arthur to question if his obedience and willingness to please is blinding them from something larger. Meanwhile, Gregory Larson and Paul the Mechanic prepare for a special restoration project. Also, a meeting between two shady figures, some diesels, and a group of lumberjacks occurs. # Shepherd's Pie: The yard is in turmoil, and impressionable Arthur is working hard to keep things running smoothly. After hearing about Daisy's run-in with a sheep, Arthur is anxious to prove himself, and tries to be the "shepherd" of the yard. # Double Whammy: Sir Handel discovers a lost gunpowder warehouse from the Mid-Sodor days, and The Thin Controller stores it all in Duke's favorite shed! # Buffer Bashing: Donald and Douglas both have a tragic run-in with some buffers along the Main Line! # Scruff's Scaffolding: Scruff is sent to help out at The Little Western Extension site and shows that he is really useful to a skeptical Oliver. # Wilbert the Lumberjack: Wilbert is sent to work for Sodor Logging Co. and vies endlessly to please the excessively grumpy and ruthless foreman, Carlo Debris. # Rendezvous with Disaster: Hank has an accident so Den and Dart are sent to the Yards near Culdee Fell. Unfortunately, the icy rails prove to be dangerous, even for such a cautious engine as Den. # Will Power: Den and Dart tease James and the others about being cold, even though they are actually twice as cold as the other engines. # Cannon Fodder: Duncan insists that he be allowed to help the investigation party to find the next hidden gunpowder warehouse, but no one is pleased when he almost blows Sir Handel and Fearless Freddie to smithereens! # Sidney: The Little Western finally gets the help it needs, but in the form of a new blue diesel shunter with short-term memory loss! Sidney, the newcomer, gets a chance to prove his worth, and saves Douglas from a nasty collision. # Greg and Lars: Greg and Lars cause mayhem for the Skarloey line, but when all else fails, it's up to their quick-thinking to save Sir Handel from a dreadful crash... but not Freddie. # Conspiracy Theory: Stanley is disillusioned when 'Arry and Bert tell him the era of steam is coming to an end, and sadder still when Diesel's conspiracy theories only spell "trouble" on the horizon. Thankfully, Edward comes into the scene to help put things right! Remastered Episodes * Lift Bridge: This remastered episode was filmed outdoors, more characters were included and the Little Western Extension was introduced. * Shepherd's Pie * The Old Warrior: This remastered episode featured Duke's story about Smudger. * Double Whammy: This remastered episode featured updated models and The Blue Mountain Quarry. * Dodge: This remastered episode featured quite a few more characters and included an extended ending the entailed how the diesel brothers ended up at the Lumberyard with Diesel 10. * Scruff's Scaffolding: A new post credit scene was added featuring Scruff, Donald, Douglas, and a large derailment with some troublesome trucks. * Snow Blind: A three and half minute episode turned half hour special, more details surrounding Gregory Larson, Paul the Mechanic, Sodor Logging, The Military Jet, and a great deal of foreshadowing have been implemented to the former story. Upcoming Remastered Episodes *Rendezvous with Disaster *Stepney Makes an Entrance *Splatter (with added post-credit and Knapford Station) *Redemption (shooting has begun) Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Stepney *Wilbert *Lady *Arthur *Murdoch *Molly *Rosie *Stanley *Hank *Scruff *Diesel *Daisy *Derek *'Arry and Bert *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Salty *Den *Dart *Sidney *Doc *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Bertram *Fearless Freddie *Culdee *Mike *Frank *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Catherine *Oliver *Buster *Goliath *Kurt *Greg and Lars *Spitzer *The Military Jet *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *The Small Controller *Paul the Mechanic *Ricky Mason *D199 (not named) *Avon Sharp (not named) *Carlo Debris (not named) *Rosamund Hatchet (not named) *Rusty (does not speak) *S.C. Ruffey (does not speak) *Gregory Larson (does not speak) *Sir Frederick Aura (does not speak) *Walter Richards (not named; does not speak) *Bill and Ben (one speaks; another cameo) *Patriot (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Ned (cameo) *General Zen (cameo) *Moxie Balderdash (cameo) *Bulstrode (mentioned) *Smudger (flashback only) *The Shepherd (flashback cameo) *Kevin (mentioned in remastered version) Trivia *Some of the original episodes were filmed inside EE93's house, and most of the characters in this season are voiced by him and his friends. *A recap of Season 1 was posted in early 2016, recapping the events of Season 1 for viewers who are new to the series. Turtlesandthomas and MrMPS served as guest narrators, while footage for the recap was edited by Christopher Bouchard. Gallery File:The_Lift_Bridge_Calamity.jpg|Lift Bridge File:Daisy_crashes_.jpg|Swagger and Swerves File:Splatter.jpg|Splatter File:Percy and Dodge.jpg|Dodge Free.jpg|Stepney Makes an Entrance File:Lifeboats.png|Life Boats File:TheOldWarrior22.jpg|The Old Warrior File:Screen_Shot_2013-05-02_at_9.22.58_PM.png|Redemption File:Bonvoyage.png|Bon Voyage File:Bulldozer.png|Bulldozer File:Feelingluckybertandaant.png|Feeling Lucky? File:Smallcontroller.png|Search Party File:Improvisation.png|Improvisation File:risingtotheoccasionoliver.png|Rising to the Occasion Arthur stay with me.jpg|Snow Blind File:Arthur's_Pie.jpg|Shepherd's Pie File:Sir_Handel_in_a_wreck.jpg|Double Whammy File:Screen_Shot_2013-05-02_at_9.33.07_PM.png|Buffer Bashing File:Scruffintroduceshimself.png|Scruff's Scaffolding File:WilbertTheLumberjack32.jpg|Wilbert the Lumberjack File:Deninthesnow.jpg|Rendezvous with Disaster File:James_rescues_Dart.jpg|Will Power File:Cannon_Fodder.png|Cannon Fodder File:Sidney(episode)17.png|Sidney File:Lars_and_Greg.jpg|Greg and Lars File:Conspiracytheory.png|Conspiracy Theory Category:Seasons Category:Season 1